


Siren Call

by SylvannasBurnas



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Captain Brock, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvannasBurnas/pseuds/SylvannasBurnas
Summary: Sevte was doing just fine, thank you very much. He had worked hard from his tiny self to the powerhouse he is now, and no net will hold him. Okay so possibly this net. Stupid pirates. Stupid Boats.





	1. Chapter 1

He panics as the net lifts him up, but has enough mind to half hide his tail under the much smaller fish trapped with him. He lands on the deck with a cry- drawing attention. Very much unwanted attention. 

"What the hell- why are you way out here, pretty thing?" A ruff looking man growls at him, the net is soon surrounded by more pirates. Their captian drops from some sort of banister and the crowd parts for him. 

"Put me back. " he demands, back up slightly as the tall human prowls closer than the rest. He even steps into the pile of fish- his boot lands hard on his tail fin. The blonde siren winces and shakes his head. Small streaks of aqua glitter in his hair, a small shell tied behind his ear. 

"My man asked you a question. " the captian states firmly. "So what is a not dead person like you doing way out here, pretty thing?" The last is a purr- supposed to be alluring, but he's heard better from his own people. Done better. 

"Please put me back. " he says again, a thump from behind him lets him know Bucky has arrived. The captian heard it too, and the deck falls eerily silent. They heard it too. 

"What happens if I say no. " the dark haired captian asks curiously. He steps forward again, and the Siren gives a whimper as the spines along his tail are crushed. That makes the pirate pause, and look a little closer at the caught Siren. 

The man then crouches, shoving away the small fish to reveal the sirens long tail. This earns him a mean hiss, and a splash from Buck as the other Siren reacts to the noise. Sevte attempts to strike at the man, but he leaps backward nimbly. 

The captian moves fast as he opens his mouth to give a Siren scream- landing in a straddle and hands clamped over his mouth. Now is when the Siren begins his struggle, throwing the captian off and sliding for the edge of the ship. Almost makes it, too. 

He locks eyes with Buck before a snap of pain in his tail - a harpoon pins it to the deck painfully. He crys out in pain, his friend trys to leap up and help. Sevte gives him an order in their language- it sounds half like a whale and half like a scream. Mostly a scream when the harpoon is twisted, its barbs catching in his muscle. 

The Siren is yanked backward onto the deck, the harpoon planted in his tail set into the deck deeply. It doesn't move when he attempts to heave it up, so he gives the humans around him a snarl- showing his second set of fangs. He is properly pissed now- his lungs expand as he readies his kinds signature scream. 

Then the captian is back, pinning his top to the deck with a forearm to his throat and his wrists in one hand. Sevte hisses angerly and struggles hard, but aborts trying to twist his tail to counter balance the sudden change of position. They stare at each other - one in an angry glare and the other in slight awe. They are like this for several minutes as Sevte continues to struggle. 

"Are you done now?" The human asks slowly when Sevte slows his desperate thrashing. Sevte simply nods tiredly, eyes annoyed but exhausted. Never been out of water this long. "Not gonna scream?" 

An annoyed hiss through his hand is his answer, but Sevte stays still. Then he bites the human, who gives a small flinch- but his hands stays. Sevte goes lax with a huff- outnumbered he knows he can't win. His scales itch dryly, and the captains clothes chafe them like jellyfish. 

"Good boy. " the dark human lets go of his mouth warily, but when the Siren doesn't scream he relaxes slightly. The man sits back on Sevtes stomach and gives an order to his crew. The words are too fast for him to follow, so he watches the humans warily instead. 

Then someone passes the harpoon and brushes it- a shove really- and the metal shreads more of his tail. He crys out and sits up, shoving the human off him and clutching his wounded tail. Purple Blood slides through his fingers and onto the deck, and he gives the weapon an angry glare. 

It's made of iron, and he can't touch it. His wound won't heal normally, and it will give an ugly scar. One more to add to the list, then. He promised Peggy he would be careful, too.

"You can't touch it, can you?" The Captain asks quietly as the crew hustsles around the ship. "That's iron."

Sevte gives another hiss- and attempts to retreat when another one approaches them. This one gives the harpoon an easy looking tug and it comes free of the deck and his tail. This time he curls it in with a whine and places his hands on both ends of the hole, holding it together to help the healing. 

He was right, it takes forever to heal on its own. So long that the captian has forced him below deck and into a glass and iron tank. It is cramped, and he has to fold his tail twice over before he is comfortable. Then the top is sealed and he panics. 

He can't breathe. No oxygen in the water, and he bangs on the thick glass in desperation. He sees a group on the other side just watching before someone opens the top of the tank. He gulps in deep breaths with gusto. 

"Who was the idiot that sealed it." Demands the still unnamed captian. 

"Was Rilen, sir. " says the harpoon wielder

Sevte then slinks under the water level, watching the pirates warily. He notices a small red haired woman watching him back, and he shows her his teeth when she does so. But she seems surprised as he snarls. 

The pirates leave and he is left mostly alone, and he reaches out with echoes to call to Bucky. To his pod. No one answers. So he grooms anxiously, picking at his tail and hair as he worries. Was his pod okay? Was anyone else caught on the patrol?

Then he pulls a scale out fully and he attempts to muffle his yelp. He fails, as the woman returns and watches him in concern. She bears her teeth again and he wonders what he did to offend her. Then she stops and asks a question. 

"Its not a threat display." She tells him. "Humans smile in greeting, in happiness, in joy." 

Sevte just stares. Why are humans so wierd with their customs. She then climbs up into the rafters and sits above the tank, beginning to talk. He knows most the words she uses, but others he is clueless on. 

"Natasha." A stern voice interrupts, and Sevte realises he is leaned up on the edge of the tank, arms crossed over the side and entranced with the woman's voice. He panics and drops into the water with a splash, sinking to the smooth bottom to watch. 

"Captain. " she says back "I was keeping him company. Apparently Siren worry preen. " 

"Good to know. Now out. " she jumps down with ease and passes him over he shoulder she thows

"Yes Rumlow. " 

 

He perks up. This one has a name ,too? Why don't they share endings? How do they know what pod each are in ? Buck was right- humans have such strange customs. And no tails. 

"Do you have a name, Handsome?" The captian asks, leaning against the glass of his tank. 

"Sevte'avenan" Sevte says cautiously. The humans eyes narrow to slits at the siren. "Sevte. " 

"What's the last part for? It a title or something?" 

"My family. No. My people? " Sevte crosses his arms in thought. "I am Guardian. " 

"Fancy. Why where you so far up? We usually only see your kind in the Trench or in a wreak. " the mans black hair catches the light and the shine Immidiatly catches the sirens attention. 

"Scouting the whales. The Pod needs to eat to survive, and we needed bigger game. " Sevte shrugs- he is very large for his species- he is a giant to most of the other Pods they meet in migration. So is Buck to be fair, but no one really knows why the two Guardians got so large. On level with sharks at this point. 

"Interesting. " the pirate scratches the back of his neck in thought for a moment before leaning on the brace beside him. The two stare at each other for a while. 

"Where are we going, then. " Sevte finally asks after an hour of silence. He really wants to draw this human, and mourned the loss of his bag in the fishing net. 

"Tortuga. " the human states simply. "The pirates paradise." 

"And mer nightmare. Do you know how hard it is to swim in that cove? Almost no breathable water at all, and when there is its full of alcohol. Nasty. " Sevte makes a strange face of disgust at the thought. 

"There are sirens in the Cove?" The human asks in confusion, stepping forward threateningly. 

"There are Mermaids in the Cove. I've gone Hunting for them. They think that Tortuga is safe because Sirens dont live there permanently." He rolls his eyes at the slightly things. "That's like saying sharks don't swim. We migrate or we die, simple as that. " 

"And the Trench?" The captian listens intently, eyes like a dog with a bone. 

"The trench is our breeding ground. Easy prey for the young to hunt and where our oldest go to die. Feed the next genorations. You humans use it no matter if you just saw a Hunt or not. The smartest ones use the Trench right after a sinking. " Sevte says it like its comment sense, like the pirate should know this already. 

"What. " Brocks body is stock still- Sevte is unnerved. Nothing is still in the ocean, and this human is defying all logic. "What do you mean?? Breeding grounds? Hunting Mermaids?? Sinking ships?" 

"We have to breed somewhere safe, don't we? That's the Trench. And what does anything do to something it hunts? We eat them. We Sirens foud out qwikly that if we breach the hull of a ship it sinks, and if we jump the sides the humans on board are too busy to sail the ship." Sevte watches the blood drain from the mans face. "Most pods aren't big enough to do that, though. Mine isn't, and we Roamers only do it when we meet up with another Pod. "

"You mean to tell me you can sink this ship if you really wanted to?" Rumlow asks quietly. 

"If I get enough speed, I know I can breach a Battleship Hull. The crosscurrent ships attack any Pods they come across. So when one pod is attacked, the others in the area take it out." He says it easily, like the weather. Rumlow stares at this mass weapon in awe. "I have personally taken seven Crosscurrent ship out with my partner. We are the Hunters of the Pod. We get called to the Trench every now and then to help the Younglings take out one."

"You can breach a Battle cruiser Hull. " the human is shaken by the information. 

"Yes. My partner and I can do it fairly easily together, but I could by myself. " Rumlow gets an idea. A brilliant, dangerous and probably stupid idea. A deffintly stupid idea. 

"Could you do it for me?" He asks after a minute has passed. 

"You want me to beech your ships Hull??" The siren raises an eyeridge in question, baffled. 

"Of another ship. My crew and I are being hunted by a Helicarrier class Vessil. Could you take it out?" The Siren thinks a moment before nodding, smiling as the captain call in one named Barton. The human is built like Samilaan, strong arms and core, built to draw back. He wonders if this is the one to harpoon him. 

"Is the Helicarrier still on us?" He asks the other human, who nods with a curious look at Sevte. 

"And half passed the horizon now, boss. " Rumlow nods and strokes his go- tee in thought before smirking. He turns to his siren and his smile widens. 

"I let you loose, you take down that vessel. You feed your pod, I get rid of a problem. Sound fair?" Sevte thinks a moment before nodding acceptance. Much easier than hunting down a whale pod and picking one off. 

"We can do that. Are we near the Trench?" At Rumlows nod the Sirens smile widens to show all his sharpened teeth.


	2. Capsize

Buck rams into him as he reenters the salty ocean water, and the two twirl together with the force of it. Sevte fills him in on all that happened and the two gather together the hunters of the Pod. Most are relieved not to be hunting the whales anymore. 

Sevte is the one to break the hull, and Buck makes another at the stern for good measure. The two join the others in leaping over the deck to snatch the crew- the first ones go to the non hunter members and the rest go to the hunters. 

The ship goes down well, and the Sirens bring all the shiny things to the Hydra- Rumlows ship- to sort out. Sevte brings a chest full of paper- mabey the humans can use it, he thinks. Sevte leaps from the water onto the deck, nearly purring with the warmth from it. He drops the chest before Buck lands beside him with several small lock boxes. 

The crew watches them but does nothing, and five more Sirens join the two Guardians in close order. Rumlow greets Sevte with a smile and drops to a knee to open the chest. He calls Natasha over to the damp papers, who smiles widely and dives right into reading them. 

The rest of the men are much more interested in the gold and lock boxes the Sirens bring. As the treasures are taken the Sirens stay on deck and lounge the hot planks. Sevte senses a theme occurring soon. 

" My Elders ask if we can tag along with your ship. We can take any ships you want, as long as we get the crew. They offer for us to retrieve any treasure the ship carries as well, if you wanted. "


End file.
